Lucky Dog
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Something is coming... and Sonic isn't around to save the day! But, a young coyote pup named Lucky steps up to the challenge. Though, it seems that the challenge is something no one expected. Eggman, taking advantage of Sonic's absence in the Sky Fox, attacks Station Square searching for something out of legends. Will Lucky, her Chao Bolt, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese step up?


**Howdy y'all! As promised in **_**Crossing Through Space: Flyer's Book**_**, I have written a one-shot for you guys as a present before my temporary leave of absence.**

**Called, **_**Lucky Dog**_**, this story is about an OC I call Lucky, who happens to be considered very lucky. In this story, we see just **_**why **_**you-know-who left the other you-know-who to do you-know-what.**

**What? You don't know who I'ma talkin' about? Well! We better get on with the story hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucky Dog<em>

Personally, Lucky didn't consider the position she was currently in very lucky, no matter what the whacko in front of her said. Having a very deep understanding of Luck and its many forms, Lucky knew when someone was lucky.

And she certainly wasn't one of those people right now.

But, lets back up some. About three days to be exact, if we're going to understand anything about what's going on.

It all started when she woke up to Bolt throwing fruit at her…

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Earlier…<em>

It was such a sweet dream.

Lucky, a young coyote pup with no family to speak of, rarely had such dreams. Most were about blinding flashes of white light and screaming.

This time, though, she was dreaming about being in the warm, loving embrace of her mother. Lucky wasn't sure what her mother, or her father for that matter, looked like, so the image was fuzzy, barely visible. But the love and warmth she felt was real, or as real as a dream could be.

The fuzzy image of Lucky's mother was humming a song, the Little Song, as Lucky dubbed it.

"_Fly, fly away, my little Hummingbird,_

_Find your nest, find your tree!_

_Fly, fly free, my little Mockingbird,_

_May soft wings ever grace thee!_

_Run, run, my little rabbit,_

_To where no hunters can catch you!_

_Swim, swim far, my little guppy,_

_Where no large fish may eat thee!_

_Sleep, sleep, my little pup,_

_Your Mother has you now._

_Rest, rest your little head, my sweet pup,_

_I'll be here when you wake."_

The dream-Lucky sighed happily, tiny hands clutching the small Chao sleeping with her to her chest. The Chao's mote turned into a heart and it cuddled closer in its sleep.

* * *

><p>Bolt watched his sleeping Mobian for a few moments, the small pile of fruit he had collected sitting beside him.<p>

She appeared to be dreaming, and a good one for once. Bolt wondered if he should just leave her there, let her sleep. Chaos knew the pup needed it after the long night's run from the town they had just left.

But the Sun was about to reach its highest point in the Sky, and the little lightning-colored Chao knew that they needed to move on. So, without even bothering to give his Mobian any warning, Bolt picked up the closest fruit…

And threw it right at his Mobian's head.

* * *

><p>Lucky rubbed her throbbing skull unhappily.<p>

"There was no need for you to throw that apple at me, Bolt," she told the yellow Chao fluttering beside her. He merely shrugged and continued to fly in lazy circles around her head. The spark-shaped mote on its head becoming a heart as it noticed a pretty flower.

_Bothersome Chao, _Lucky thought, though there was no malice or dark-humor in her thoughts, just affection. Bolt was the only thing left of her life before becoming an orphan. She couldn't remember her parents, but she remembered her mother's voice when singing the Little Song, and the other Songs.

_There are many Songs in our culture, _Lucky thought, remembering each one better then she remembered her parents. _The Little Song, the Water Song, the Sky Song, the Forest Song, the Earth Song, the Fire Song, the Lightning Song, the Life Song, the Death Song, and the Old Song._

These were not their real names, Lucky was sure she was the only Mobian alive to call these Songs by these names, as she did not know their real ones. Each Song was for different things. For example, the Little Song was for mothers to sing to their pups. Though, all the Songs could be sung to pups.

Passing by a stream, Lucky paused from her musings of her culture (which wasn't unusual for her, she did that a lot) and walking to refill her canteen. Looking down into her reflection, Lucky wondered, not for the first time, if she resembled her parents.

Her eyes were large, and the color of obsidian; her fur, a pretty, rich golden color with her muzzle white; the white four-leaf clover mark partly hidden behind her bangs; her black short sleeved shirt and brown leather vest; dark blue jeans and black and silver boots and silver gloves. Around her neck, wrapped in a thick cord to hold it in place, a silver of a stormy gray gem hung.

A part of her guessed she could have been pretty, if she didn't show the obvious signs of living alone in the woods with nothing but a mischievous Chao for company, but she didn't really care, she was only a nine-year orphan, and didn't care about her appearance.

With a small shrug, Lucky tied the canteen to her belt and started off to where she thought a road should be.

* * *

><p><em>We did find a road- a road to disaster, <em>Lucky thought bitterly, her black eyes glaring through the cell.

If only they had gone right instead of left. Then she, Lucky, wouldn't be in this position. But, no. They _had_ to go left, didn't they? She sighed, curling into a ball, her vest, shirt, and jeans torn in various places.

_Yes, yes we did…_

* * *

><p>The two orphans padded on in silence for a while, stopping briefly to eat and drink before continuing on ahead to find a road they could follow to Station Square. There, it was said, a hero often visited. Perhaps this person, whoever-it-was, could help Lucky with her… well, simply put, <em>problem<em>.

Now, you may think that the two's living alone in woods might be a problem, but that wasn't it. No, Lucky's problem had more to do with what the rumors said: how she could bend water and summon lightning, influence Luck and shape-shift. Oddly enough, for rumors, they were absolutely true. She could do all these things, expect, perhaps, influence Luck. That, she wasn't sure about. Though strange things did happen around her.

Lucky had had these powers for as long as she could remember. How she got them, and why she had them, she wasn't sure. _That_ was why they were going to Station Square. They'd heard that the hero had Chaos Powers as well, and they were hoping that the hero could help them figure out why Lucky had these powers.

On they walked, for a good deal of time (about an hour). Slowly, the trees thinned out, and they could see something ahead. Speeding up, both Mobian and Chao burst out of the trees an into a wide-open space- Mystic Ruins.

"Mystic Ruins!" Lucky said, excitement filling her. "We're almost there, Bolt!"

"Chao, Chao!" Bolt cheered, looping in excited circles.

And, what do you know? There was a dirt road leading off to wooden platform where a train to Station Square could be seen off to the left.

* * *

><p>Lucky tried to force herself to sit still in the train's cab, but it wasn't easy. She was used to moving, and the feeling of the ground moving beneath her feet without moving said feet was disturbing.<p>

"Chao…" Bolt whined, his mote in a dizzy swirl.

"I know, Bolt. I don't like it either," Lucky told him, hugging herself.

"Hello! Is anyone sitting here?" someone asked in a cheerful voice. Lucky and Bolt both jumped, turning to look at the speaker. It was a pretty pink hedgehog in a red dress, her green eyes glowing softly in the weak sunlight through the window.

"Um," Lucky said, "no?"

"Oh! Then can I sit with you?" she asked.

"I… I guess," Lucky replied, feeling confused. No one had ever asked her permission for anything before. With all the rumors about her, people normally either avoided her or ran her off.

"Great!" the pink hedgehog said, plopping down opposite of the coyote pup. "I'm Amy. What's your name? I've never seen you around Mystic Ruins before."

"Um," Lucky said again, still confused. "My name is Lucky, and this is my Chao friend, Bolt. We're on our way to Station Square."

"Really?" she seemed excited about something. "Then did you happen to see Sonic?"

"Who?" Lucky asked. Amy stared at her, mouth open with shock. Feeling as if she said something she shouldn't have, Lucky quickly said, "I don't really know anybody. Me and Bolt mostly live in the woods."

"What!?" Amy nearly shouted in shocked disbelief. "But what about your parents?"

"They died a long time ago. I don't remember them," Lucky told her, wondering why she was telling Amy all this. She'd never seen her before, let alone met her.

"That's so sad!" Amy sympathized. "As to who Sonic is- he's a handsome blue hedgehog with _gorgeous _green eyes!" Amy gushed, her own green eyes widening and practically sparkling.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone like that," Lucky said, leaning away from the disturbing female.

"Chao, Chao," Bolt said, doing the same.

Amy didn't seem to notice though, as she started babbling on about how great this 'Sonic' was, and how they were going to get married. Lucky didn't want to be rude to Amy, and just nodded her head and said "absolutely" whenever Amy asked her something. They rode on for about half an hour, before coming to a stop in the Station Square station.

"We're here!" Amy said, leading the way off the train. "So where are you going?" she asked. Lucky shared a look with Bolt, uncertain. "We don't really know." she confessed.

"Okay then," Amy said, looking suddenly serious. "Then there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Lucky asked, truly curious.

"You need a full tour of Station Square!"

* * *

><p><em>And that's how it all started, <em>Lucky thought, tapping on her leg gently. _I met Amy, and she took me to every beauty palace in the city in one day. Next day, she showed me to her friends, Cream and Cheese. That was when everything went wrong._

Lucky sighed, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. She buried her head in her knees. She wondered what happened to Bolt and the others. Sighing again, Lucky closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>One Day Earlier…<em>

Lucky padded along behind Amy and Cream, wondering how she was going to tell them that she had to leave. She knew that some people had recognized her, and didn't approve of her walking around with the other two. Besides, she had to find that hero. Above the three Mobians, Cheese and Bolt flew after each other in a game of tag.

She was just about to stop and tell them the truth when it happened. When the robots fell from the sky.

* * *

><p>Robotnik laughed as the residents of Station Square ran and screamed, fleeing from his hovercraft and the small army of robots marching beneath him.<p>

_Its been to long since I've done this,_ he thought, relishing in the sound of lasers destroying buildings.

"Stop it Eggman!"

Robotnik paused, surprised at the voice. Peering over the side, of his hovercraft, he saw Amy, Cream, Cheese, a yellow Chao, and a Mobian he'd never seen before. They were standing in front of his small army, blocking his path.

"Stop? Why? Are you going to stop me?" he laughed, highly amused. "You and what army?"

"We don't need an army," Amy snapped, summoning her hammer out of nowhere. Cream and Cheese got ready to battle, the yellow Chao glared at the robots, while the strange Mobian stared ahead with wide eyes.

Robotnik gazed down, wary of the pink hedgehog's hammer. He knew from experience that Sonic's friends weren't useless.

_But the coyote might be useful, _he thought. She looked like she would be easy to defeat and control. He could use her as a hostage, if he could grab her.

"Robots! Attack!" Robotnik shouted. The robot spurred into action, lounging towards the three Mobians and two Chao. Fighting ensued, and Robotnik hovered above, watching and waiting for the signal.

_Beep-whir! Beep-whir! Beep-whir!_

_Aha! The system's found the Power Source! _he thought, looking down at the screen. He frowned. According to the system, the Power Source was right below him.

* * *

><p>Amy slammed her Piko Piko hammer into an Egg Pawn, throwing the robot back into its fellows.<p>

"Cream! Cheese! How are you doing?" she called over to the rabbit and her Chao.

"We're okay, Miss Amy!" Cream called back, flying above the battle with her large ears. Cheese shouted a battle cry before knocking into a robot.

"Lucky! Bolt! What about you?" Amy yelled above the noise. There was no answer. "Lucky? Bolt?" Amy whirled around, searching for any sign of her new young friend and her Chao.

"Chao! Chao, Chao!" a small yellow blob shot towards Amy, coming to a halt right in front of her. It was Bolt.

"Bolt! Where's Lucky?" the pink hedgehog asked, worried. Bolt pointed behind him at something. Looking behind the yellow Chao, Amy's heart nearly stopped.

Lucky was surrounded by a pack of Egg Pawns. But that wasn't what made Amy shiver. It was the fact that Lucky was sending bolts of lightning at the robots, frying their systems.

* * *

><p>Robotnik watched the coyote Mobian for a few minutes, completely taken aback by her powers as she shot lightning bolts out of her fingers and caused fire hydrants to explode and swamp the machines with wave after wave of water.<p>

_Its as if she has the Powers of Chaos! _Robotnik thought, eyes wide behind his glasses. He remembered well what Chaos had been like- and this coyote was using the God of Destruction's powers! _Of course! She's the Power Source!_

* * *

><p>The Power Source.<p>

It was the most ancient, powerful, uncontrollable, and deadly of the Chaos Energies. Chaos Emeralds were the most commonly known of the Chaos Energies, followed by the Master Emerald.

Chaos Emeralds used the Positive and Negative Energies of the Chaos Chart. While the Master Emerald used the Positive, Negative, and Neutral Energies. The Chaos Chart was what shaped the world, and it contains all the Chaos Energies. Positive, Negative, Neutral, Lightning, Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Life, Death, and the Cosmos.

The Power Source though, was said to have been created by Chaos himself. The God of Destruction was said to have put all his power into the Power Source, and drew upon it to regenerate his strength. However, legend had it that after Chaos was sealed inside the Master Emerald, the Power Source was lost. Another legend, though, said that it grew a conscious and became it own being.

Rumors about the Power Source had survived the centuries, saying how it was hidden away in a secret place, or moved throughout Mobius secretly. Some say that it had changed itself into a Mobian, so not to be discovered, and forgot what it was.

Legends describe a strange Mobian that wanders the world, searching for something. No one knows what the Mobian is looking for, they're all to frightened of its strange powers, which seem to come from Chaos himself. The legend says that this Mobian is the lost Power Source, having forgotten what it was, the Power Source is searching for Chaos or an echidna elder to help it. But it never found Chaos, and the echidnas have been all-but wiped out of existence. Still, the Mobian searches, looking for someone to tell it what it is, desperately trying to find peace and closure.

* * *

><p>Lucky had never fought before, but it was like her body knew exactly what she needed to do. She easily dodged the robot's attacks, and smoothly destroyed them with either her lightning, water, or own strength. It felt as if she had been training her whole life.<p>

She could see just where to strike, how to do it, and when to. Her body moved automatically, her eyes and ears taking in everything around her, and her brain processing it in seconds.

A strange peace stole over her, and Lucky didn't feel any of the fear and uncertainty that normally plagued her. She moved fluidly, her strikes and counter strikes flawless.

She knew she could stop this man with his destructive machines. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she could. Why? She knew this because she'd done it before.

_I have?_ Lucky was startled by this knowledge. _When? In my nine years, I have never been in a fight before! How can I know I can do this?_

This frightened Lucky. By nature, she was very sweet and understanding. She didn't like violence, or any kind of conflict for that matter.

_What's wrong with me? _she wondered, her fear now making the sizzling air around her spark uncertainly, as if the lightning had a mind of its own and could sense her focus failing. _What's going on?_ The water swirling around her ankles and short-circuiting the robots suddenly began to buck up and rise, turning on itself to swoosh around her.

Her fear grew, and the water swirled and foamed until it formed a sphere around her. The lightning crackled madly, diving into the water and sending out sparks against anything that came to close. It was as if the elements knew more then her- as if they sensed the fear now overpowering her, and were trying to shield her.

_What am I? What am I? What am I? WHAT AM I!?_

* * *

><p>Amy ran towards the sphere of water with Lucky inside it. The young coyote was now in a trembling ball, her eyes shut tight. Sparks flew out and zapped Amy, not strong enough to burn, but enough to sting and warn her away.<p>

"Lucky! Lucky, can you hear me?" she called out. The pup didn't respond, just covered her ears with her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lucky! Its okay!" Amy wasn't sure what was going on, all she knew was that a feeling of despair was now hanging over the area around the coyote, as if the very air had lost all hope.

"Great Chaos!" Eggman shouted, floating down. "Stop! Stop!" he shouted at his machines. They stopped their fighting, though if they had expressions, Amy was sure they would have been confused. Cream and Cheese flew over to Amy, looking at the sphere of water and lightning with wide eyes.

"Miss Amy! Is Lucky in there?" Cream asked, looking fearful.

"Lucky? Is that her name?" Eggman asked, looking thoughtful. "How fitting, considering."

"What? Eggman, do you know something? Do you know what's happening to Lucky?" Amy asked, hating that she was turning to the enemy for answers.

"I'm certain I know. You see, I believe that this girl," he said, sounding fairly dramatic. "Is the legendary Power Source of old. The one lost after Chaos was sealed into the Master Emerald. It would also seem that the Lost Legend is true- the legend about the Mobian always searching for something."

"I know that!" Cream said suddenly remembering. "Mother says that we should pity the Mobian and help it if we were to ever meet it! That all it wants is to find peace and be reunited with Chaos. She said that it can't survive without him!"

"What!?" Amy shouted, sounding slightly hysteric. "B-but Lucky-"

"Is the Power Source. I have been searching for it for years and managed to create a system that allows me to track it. My system brought me here- rather convenient with Sonic tramping all across the oceans and islands East with _her_- and now I have it!" Eggman said, then paused. "Well, I would if it wasn't in that protective cocoon."

"Sonic's where?" Amy asked, distracted. Then she shook her head. She didn't have time to think about Sonic! "How do we help her? I think she's in pain!"

"Possibly," Eggman said, looking more curious then worried. "It could be that she is remembering what she is. And it seems that this is causing her to have a mental breakdown. She may not survive it- though it won't matter. She'll just be reborn again somewhere else."

"No!" Cream gasped, looking as if she would cry. Cheese and Bolt _did_ start to cry.

"I agree," Amy said, studying the water sphere. "We need to do something."

"The legends say that the Power Source latched into a newborn Mobian, and that even though it dies, it is reborn. Same gender, race, personality. Everything is the same. Only the years and eras around it changes. Two years after it dies, the Power Source is reborn back into the newborn Mobian it inhabits. The truth is, its not Chaos the Power Source cannot live without, it's the vessel. They cannot be separated.

"If we knew what culture the coyote was born to all those years ago- you see, it doesn't get reborn in the normal way, it just appears as a pup- then we could ground it to the now. Though it will remember all this. Its possible that it will either change its personality slightly to accustom the memories and changes, or completely forget any of this happened." Eggman warned.

"Well, you seem to know everything about the Power Source, probably since you've been looking for it, so do you have any clues?" Amy asked, her worry and fear for Lucky overpowering her dislike of relying on Eggman.

"She's a coyote, so most likely she was part of the ParmaSong Tribes. They were coyotes who relied on Songs to tell and speak their lives and histories," Eggman explained. "I might suggest the Water Song, or the Lightning Song, or maybe the Old Song."

"And since we have no clue what those are," Amy said, growing impatient.

"Oh, don't worry," he grinned slyly. "I have a colleague who knows quite a bit of Old Lore, as she puts it." Eggman turned away and started typing something in. After a few moments, a new voice floated down to the Mobians and Chao.

"_What the 'ell Boss?"_ the annoyed voice of China the Cat snapped. _"I'ma doin' my job! I don't need 'ya breathing down my neck every hour of every day! Could 'ya cool it so I can work?"_ she demanded.

Eggman rubbed his temple. "China, I need you to sing the Water Song, Lightning Song, or Old Song. I found it."

A moment of silence that could only be described as just plain stunned accrued. _"'Ya have got ta be kiddin' me," _China's voice said. _"'Ya mean you actually found it?"_

"Yes, and now its protecting itself with a shield of water and lightning. It used to be a coyote pup from the ParmaSong Tribe, if her looks have anything to say about it. It seems to be in a state of shock," Eggman said, growing impatient. As long as that shield was around it, he couldn't acquire it!

"_Her? Pup? Boss, are 'ya saying it's a _kid_?" _China asked, sounding both shocked and horrified.

"Yes, now sing the Songs!" Eggman snapped.

"_Fine, fine! Sheesh," _China grumbled. The sound of her clearing her throat came. _"Just, don't say nothing' 'bout my singin' kay? I'ma bit rusty."_ she took a deep breath, then began the Water Song.

"_Down, down the River goes,_

_Into Shadow! Into stone!_

_Swift, swift, the River goes,_

_Through the valleys! Through the woods!_

_Frozen, frozen, the River is,_

_When Winter comes. When all is cold._

_Break, break, the River goes,_

_When Spring sings! When Spring comes!_

_Fast, fast, the River runs,_

_When Summer comes! When Summer roams!_

_Down, down, the River goes,_

_When Autumn returns. When Autumn returns."_

"_Well? Did it work?" _China asked. The Mobians, human, and Chao all looked. Nothing was different… or was it?

"She's whispering something!" Amy called up.

"Another Song, China," Eggman ordered.

"_If I have to," _China replied. Next, she started the Lightning Song.

"_Thunder rumbles, skies boil._

_Flash! Flash!_

_Around and around the World turns._

_Flash! Flash!_

_Quick as Lightning, swift as Water._

_Flash! Flash!_

_Strike the tree, start the Fire._

_Flash! Flash!_

_That is Lighting, that is the World."_

They looked at Lucky in her watery sphere. It seemed a bit weaker, and her eyes moved beneath the lids. Her whispering continued.

"The Old Song, China. That has to be it," Eggman told her. _"If that's all,"_ China said, sounding suddenly weak. She started the Old Song.

"_Time flows on a River._

_Thunder rumbles before Lightning's strike._

_A spark can light the Fire of the Soul._

_Birds glide through the Sky they know,_

_While earth-bound beasts run through Forests they know._

_The Earth rises and falls, in gentle waves and steep slopes._

_Life comes and goes,_

_And Death grows and is never old._

_The Energies- Positive, Negative, Neutral,_

_Together the World grows._

_Swirling, twirling, forever moving are the Cosmos._

_Oh! Oh! The joy! Sweet melodies_

_Fill the Hearts and Souls!_

_And never, never grow Old!"_

China's voice fell away, and the others all watched with anticipation at the aquatic sphere. It shook, the lightning sizzling fiercely.

And a Song suddenly could be heard.

"_Fly, fly away, my little Hummingbird,_

_Find your nest, find your tree!_

_Fly, fly free, my little Mockingbird,_

_May soft wings ever grace thee!_

_Run, run, my little rabbit,_

_To where no hunters can catch you!_

_Swim, swim far, my little guppy,_

_Where no large fish may eat thee!_

_Sleep, sleep, my little pup,_

_Your Mother has you now._

_Rest, rest your little head, my sweet pup,_

_I'll be here when you wake."_

"_The Little Song. Its something mothers sing to their pups," _China explained in the silence that followed. _"It sounds like she's remembering."_

And China was right. Lucky remembered everything now. The flash of white light had been the Power Source binding itself to her. She remembered all her lives and everything she'd ever done. She remembered.

The water shuddered and fell away, and the lightning sizzling out of existence. The liquid pooled around Lucky, soaking her still form.

"Lucky!"

"Chao Chao!"

Both Mobians and Chao rushed towards their friend, though they were to late. A shadow fell over the city, and the Egg Carrier Mark IV shot a teleportation beam down around Eggman and Lucky.

"So long, my good friends! I'll be sure to tell Sonic and the others how much you helped with their destruction!" Eggman laughed as he pushed a button. Suddenly, all the robots began to beep, and Amy knew they were going to self destruct. "But then, you may not live to tell!" with that, he vanished into the Egg Carrier IV.

"What are we going to do?" Cream asked, eyes wide. Amy wasn't sure. Then, by some miracle, the water suddenly rose again. Amy's face shot up to face the sky, and she could see Lucky, barely conscious, moving a hand around weakly.

The water broke apart, surrounding the robots in sheets of liquid. As they exploded, the water somehow managed to capture the blast, and kept the shrapnel from flying everywhere. Then Lucky vanished into the great flying base, and the water fell back to the ground, leaving piles of scrape behind.

The Egg Carrier Mark IV flew off, out to sea, leaving Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Bolt watching helplessly.

"Oh, Miss Amy! What are we going to do?" Cream asked. Cheese and Bolt were crying again. Amy didn't answer right away. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm going after them," she said. "Cream, you and Cheese stay here in case Sonic or Tails or someone comes okay? I'm taking Bolt with me, he might be able to follow them better since he knows Lucky."

Cream nodded, and Cheese said goodbye to Bolt. Turning, Amy wondered just how in hell she was going to follow Eggman.

And, in her mind's eye, she could see Lucky's obsidian eyes staring down at her, a strange, electric blue sheen to them.

* * *

><p><em>Now…<em>

Lucky absently twiddled with a piece of dry straw. She had woken hours ago, and her thoughts of how she had ended up here were dragging her down. She needed to think positive.

_**Warning! Warning! Sonic and Knights the Hedgehogs detected! Warning! Warning!**_

Lucky's ears pricked at this. She'd overheard Robotnik talking about them. Her spirits rose. Perhaps they could help her. She hoped so. Shutting her eyes, Lucky prayed to Chaos.

_Chaos, I know you know who I am. Please. Help me._

The door suddenly opened, and a bright light silhouetted a figure standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>So… there's a force that is as powerful as Chaos running around Mobius. Or, <strong>_**used **_**to run around Mobius.**

**Now that Lucky's been captured, what will happen? Who is that standing in the door? Will Sonic and Knights save Lucky? Where are they? What does Eggman have planned for the young coyote?**

**I'ma 'fraid y'all will have to wait till my Writer's Block is over friends.**

**So, until then my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


End file.
